Hunger
by Medea
Summary: Au: Liz and Max are the offspring of opposing gang leaders.


Disclaimer: Roswell is the property of Jason Katims not me!  
Author's Note: Please review, even if you hated it, I don't care if you flame! Help me   
become a better writer.  
  
Hunger  
  
Medea  
  
Chicago, noisy, cold, and full of busy people. Liz sighed as she watched people   
walking around in the intersections, cabbies yelling and pedestrians ignoring them. She lit   
a cigarette, and inhaled. She had promised herself that she would quit, but it was a hard   
habit to kick. She brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. She looked around her   
spacious, elegant penthouse and sighed. It was beautiful but empty, no husband or   
boyfriend leaving their clothes haphazardly all over the place. She allowed herself that   
little moment of weakness. Then automatically a cool hardness came back into her eyes.   
Elizabeth Parker was not weak, she was the daughter of a powerful Gang Leader, she   
allowed a bitter laugh to escape her lips. Who would be foolish enough to date her? Ergo   
she lived a life of isolation, concentrating solely on her "work." She walked over to a   
recliner and sank into the soft leather closing her eyes finished her cigarette. She rested   
only for a moment there was work to be done. She easily slipped into her "work uniform"   
a black leather halter top and black leather pant, and black leather gloves. She grabbed   
her black duster and slipped her trademark black sunglasses on her way out.  
In another posh penthouse not too far away Maxwell Evans, the son of the   
opposing gang leader. He banged his fist on his kitchen table. His soulful dark brown   
eyes dangerously flashing. He flung the daily newspaper on the floor. More bad publicity   
for the Evan's gang. They could not continually be embarrassed like this. He sighed and   
lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. He was dressed in a sleekly cut black Armani suit. He   
brushed is brown locks away from his eyes as he thought. He abruptly stood up. He   
straightened his suit and tie, looking impeccable as always and walked out the door. He   
reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, *~wouldn't do to be recognized~*   
he smirked. He went down to the first floor to the garage and slipped into his sleek silver   
jag. He sped out onto Lake Shore drive. Traffic was pretty good so he just relaxed and   
cruised along. Pretty soon he noticed another jag in his rearview mirror this one was   
black. It came up fast and pretty soon he could see the driver. It was a woman, she   
glanced over at him and smiled, but he couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses. He   
smiled back. She started to accelerate, he accepted her challenge and gained speed to   
match her. They began speeding through the streets. Matching each other's speed   
perfectly.   
Then suddenly the Liz began to slow down. She was curious of who was in the   
other car. She couldn't see much through the tinted windows. The other car stopped next   
to her. She stepped out of her jag her black duster flowing behind her. The car door of the   
other jag opened and out stepped a man with dark brown almost black hair wearing a   
dress pants and a shirt. He too was adorned with sunglasses. Wordlessly they walked up   
to each other. Finally the man spoke with a voice that made her shiver, "hello my name is   
Max, and yours is? "Liz," she replied almost huskily. Max found himself mesmerized by   
her voice. He shook himself out of his daze, smiling cooly. "Nice car." "Thanks you too."   
She replied equally smoothly. "Would you do me the honor of having coffee with me?"   
he smirked. "After all I have never met someone who has kept up with me before. Liz   
studied him from behind her sunglasses, she had to admit armani suited him, besides she   
could take care of herself, she thought, thinking of the gun she had hidden on her body.   
"Sure why not, I find myself a little parched after our little race." She said playfully. He   
smiled a perfect smile. "Great, there is a great café a couple of blocks from here I'll   
assume that we drive separately. I wouldn't leave my car here if I were you." She knew   
why he was saying this. Her "organization" practically ruled this part of town, a car like   
hers would not go unnoticed. Little did he know that her car would be safe, no one would   
dare lay a hand, they all knew her license plate number, the last time a young rookie had   
tried to jack her car unknowingly, had ended up in pretty bad shape, courtesy of Liz. She   
looked innocent enough but her father had taught her well, behind her doe eyes was a   
cunning mind, even manipulative at times. She went back into her car, and proceeded to   
follow him.  
They met up at the café, he gallantly held her door open for her, and offered her   
his hand, she lightly held his as she got out of the car, a shiver ran through both of their   
bodies. She smiled lightly and let go. They entered the café together the picture of a   
powerful couple, they had an aura confidence surrounding them and something else that   
was unidentifiable to everyone but nevertheless made them uneasy. Max understood it   
though, because he saw it in himself everyday and he saw it in this girl he had just met. It   
was hunger, a hunger for power, money, to be on top. It was unquenchable. He was   
searching for something, to satisfy this hunger but hadn't found anything, but he had a   
hunch that he would find out with the help of this girl, his kindred. He glanced sideways   
at her as they walked to a table by the window. She had perfectly tanned, flawless skin,   
her body was slender and lithe. She was shorter than his 6 '1, but comfortably so. Her   
face was dispassionate, but he had a feeling that she was very alert. He pulled out her   
chair for her and then sat down across from her. He ordered strong black coffee and she   
ordered green tea.  
They sat with their steaming cups of coffee in front of them, they both took of   
their sunglasses off. They were immediately caught up in each other's eyes, Liz was   
struck by how soulful his eyes were despite his cool demeanor, and Max was pulled in by   
the softness in her eyes. They both looked away quickly confused by the feeling that had   
been ignited in them. Liz cleared her throat and began to speak, " so do you usually race   
random girls and then ask to take them to lunch?" she ended with a teasing tone. He   
shook his head, and laughed, "No this is my first time." Liz was startled by the change in   
personality. Whereas before he had been cold, he was now much more personable. But   
she still felt smoothness coming from him. She was intrigued. "Do you live in Chicago?"   
she asked. "Yeah, I have lived here my whole life." "Yeah so have I, but I like Chicago so   
I don't mind." She sipped her tea careful not to burn her tongue. "Me too, it's a good city   
to live in." Max cringed inwardly at the remark he had just made, *~you idiot~* way to   
sound stupid.   
"What do you do?" she asked nonchalantly stirring her tea.  
"I, uh work for my dads uh company." He answered, cringing inwards again at the way   
he had tumbled over the words. Liz didn't seem to notice.  
"Yeah, me too." She answered praying that he wouldn't question any further.  
There was a uncomfortable silence. Liz looked at her watch and cursed silently   
she was late for a meeting with her father and his associates. "I have to go I am late for a   
meeting, thank you for the tea" she said hurriedly as she began to stand up.  
"Do you want to go out sometime for dinner?" Max blurted out before he could   
stop himself. Liz paused a second, "Sure, I'll give you my number," she produced a pen   
and proceeded to write her phone number on a napkin. Then she rushed out of the café   
and speed away in her car, wondering if that had been a wise thing to do.  



End file.
